Eternal Flame
by klainepuppylove
Summary: A cute little one-shot, Kurtbastian centered (with Klaine friendship), that I wrote in class one day and that I found lost on my phone.


**So I found this little drabble/story in between the many incomplete drabbles written on my phone during boring lectures or in the bus/car. Most of them are incomplete and won't ever be completed. Some I incorporate in other stories of mine. But this one, for some miracle was complete, and I decided to share it with you guys. I have no idea when it was written - probably around 5-6 months ago - and not really my best work. I'm too lazy to edit it right now. Anyway, I find it a pretty cute little drabble...maybe worth posting. You tell me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything you may recognize. **

* * *

_Blaine,_

_ This isn't working - we are not working. You must have noticed it too. We argue more than anything these past months. We got into this too fast. I mean, we got engaged days after we got back together! We were only kids at the time. We are still too young to be tied to one another the way we are. We aren't even 25 yet and we seem like an old married couple!_

_Frankly, I'm not happy anymore Blaine. Most days I dread returning home, knowing I'll exhaust myself even more with whatever argument we get into that day. And if I'm being honest here, whenever I see and think about my future, you're no longer there - at least not by my side as my husband. _

_Once upon a time you were the love of my life. I really thought we would be the one couple to make it. And we made it far - five years. I will always cherish every memory of us. You will always have a spot in my heart - you are my first boyfriend, my first love, my first everything. I will always care for you, and a part of me will always love you. But I'm no longer in love with you. And you deserve someone that will love you unconditionally - that person isn't me. _

_I 'm sorry, Blaine. I sincerely hope we can remain friends. I'm not in love with you anymore, but I'll always care for you and I always treasured our friendship above everything else. _

_I hope you find happiness. You deserve all the happiness in the world._

_Take care,_

_I'm sorry,_

_Kurt. _

Five months had passed since Kurt packed his stuff and left their apartment, leaving behind his engagement ring and the letter addressed to Blaine.

Blaine had been devastated when he first read the letter. He had immediately called Kurt and begged for him to return so they could talk about it. Kurt hadn't returned but he did agree to meet up so they could talk. He didn't back down. After a long talk with Blaine, which ended with them both in tears, they came to the mutual agreement that they were both not quite happy together anymore like they had once been. Though Blaine had been reluctant to admit, he had felt the fading emotions too - gone were the inside jokes, the lingering touches and intense looks, replaced instead with arguments and each retreating into their own space. And so that day, one day after Kurt left, they officially parted ways and KurtandBlaine were no more. But they both promised to make an effort to remain in each other's lives.

It took some time for their friends to get used to the idea that they were broken up, some finding it a hard to believe. But when they saw how much happier they both were without the other, they learned to accept it.

And it was true. Kurt and Blaine were a lot happier. What Kurt had failed to mention to Blaine when they broke up is that he had ran into someone a few months prior, and while nothing had happened, he could feel a spark there, a spark that no longer existed between him and Blaine. For the past two months Kurt had been dating Sebastian and he couldn't be happier.

Kurt had ran into Sebastian one day out of the blue at a Starbucks near his work. He had been surprised, but there were no lingering ill feelings towards the man. Sebastian had certainly changed since High School. Still attractive as ever, but gone was the cockiness. He seemed genuinely happy to have run into Kurt and the two had spent a few hours catching up. Kurt learned, with little surprise, that Sebastian was studying law at NYU. After that meeting they had exchanged numbers and a close bond had formed between them.

They exchanged texts daily and met a couple times a week for coffee where they spoke of everything. Sebastian had seemed surprised when Kurt had told him he was still with Blaine, but that they were kind of distant. During the last couple of months leading to Kurt calling off his engagement, Sebastian had been the one Kurt ran to for comfort. While he knew he was doing the right thing, it hadn't been an easy decision to make. He still cared deeply for Blaine. The first couple of weeks after the break up had been hard on him, considering he had been the one to initiate it, and Sebastian had been there for him.

They had talked about them and what they were doing a month after Kurt broke up with Blaine. Sebastian admitted that he had feelings for Kurt. Kurt told Sebastian that he liked him, a lot, but he didn't want to jump into anything just yet. He didn't want Sebastian to be a rebound from Blaine. So they remained friends, with the promise of more when Kurt felt ready, and that day came two months later, during one their movie nights.

Kurt and Sebastian were curled together watching a movie in Kurt's apartment. Sebastian had his back pressed to Kurt's side, his head lying on Kurt's chest and with Kurt's arms around him. Suddenly Kurt ducked down and pressed a kiss to the top of Sebastian's head. Startled, Sebastian turned around and looked at Kurt questionably.

"Kurt?"

Kurt just smiled down at him and Sebastian got the message. He caught Kurt's gaze and both men slowly lent in, their lips meeting in a long awaited kiss that had both oh them seeing fireworks.

When they finally parted for air they just gazed at each other with love and happiness shining in both their eyes.

"I'm ready Bas, if you still want me." Kurt shyly stated, leaning into Sebastian's touch when he placed a hand on Kurt's cheek. Slowly Sebastian lent in again and gave Kurt a short but passionate kiss.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that, Kurt."

Kurt smiled back and they dived into another kiss, rapidly getting lost in the other.

Their relationship progressed easily from there. Telling their friends had been no problem - anyone could see how in tune they were with each other and how much one cared for the other. Kurt had dreaded telling Blaine, as he knew Blaine hadn't taken their breakup easily despite what he showed. Surprisingly, Blaine had been okay with it. He was still sad that they had broken up, but he loved Kurt, and all he wanted was for Kurt to be happy.

"I still love you, Kurt. All I want is for you to be happy. I can see how happy you are with him. Sebastian truly makes you glow, that's all I want."

Kurt had teared up a bit. "Blaine, you are still my best friend, okay? Nothing will ever change that."

Blaine hugged him tightly. "I know. You are mine too. I really do wish you two the best. Even a blind man can see how in love you two are. It's nauseating to see you two being adorable around each other."

Kurt caught the teasing tone, and laughed. "Jerk."

After Sebastian finished law-school, about one year into their relationship, they moved in together. Kurt was on his way to become one of the most known fashion designers worldwide, his designs already known around New York and being exposed on racks of the most prestigious high-ends stores nationwide. Sebastian had been sought out by one of the most prestigious law firms in New York. They had hit their one year anniversary with very few bumps along the way and still as in love, or more, as when they first got together. Needless to say, life was going on splendidly to them both.

Three years after they moved in together Sebastian finally proposed out of the blue and of course Kurt had said yes. Eight months later they were sitting together in the reception hall of their relatively small wedding, considering that they were two very public figures, listening to the one of the best men's speech, none other than Blaine Anderson.

"Welcome you all to the wedding reception of our friends Kurt and Sebastian. My history with the two o them goes way back to high-school. As some of you know, once upon a time Kurt and I were together. Sebastian was someone that has tried to break us up, unsuccessfully I dare say, in high school. But that boy we knew from high school changed as the years passed. What Kurt and I had and believed was true love, eventually became something else and we fell out of love with each other. I still love him, as my best friend. Kurt is an amazing person. He is one of the most important people in my life, and I treasure the years we spent together very closely to my heart. Sebastian, I wasn't as close to you as I'm now. But any blind fool can see how in love and how special you are to one another. I just ask of you to take care of him. I'm so glad you two found true love in each other. Treasure it and your marriage always. Don't let the flame burn out. I love you guys. Congratulations! To Kurt and Sebastian!"

He lifted his flute at the end and everyone cheered while he went to embrace the grooms who were both teary eyed.

Later that night Sebastian found Kurt gazing mindlessly at the lawn of their house whee the reception took place.

"What are you thinking about, gorgeous?"

"Blaine was right, you know?" Kurt asked without turning around.

"About what?"

Kurt finally turned and wrapped his arms around Sebastian tightly. "what we have is true love. And I don't plan on letting this fuse burn out, now that it has been lighted."

Sebastian gave him a searing kiss and answered. "It has been lighted long ago, love, and this is what others call eternal flame. I love you, husband of mine."

Kurt smiled as he leaned in to kiss him again. "I love you too, Bas."

And the two lovers spent the rest of the evening embracing each other, basking in the newlywed glow surrounding them. And they spent the rest of their lives together, their flame never once wavering.

* * *

**Reviews are love! Let me know what you think of it! :)**


End file.
